My Path To Walk
by Suzumino Misaki
Summary: Silks of petal-pink hair whipped around her face. 'I knew this would happen sooner or later... I guess, I was just simply kept holding on to this hope in which I thought that you won't like the others... I now know that ... I was wrong.' Akatsuki no Sakura fanfic!


**Disclaimer:**  
**I sadly do not own any characters from Naruto.**

**WARNING! ****HIDAN ALERT!**

A lone figure sat on the window seat of a darken apartment. Silks of petal-pink hair of the last Haruno swaying in the wind as the evening breeze entered from her opened window.

Her center-parted hair has grown into thick silky curtains that frame her face delicately. While the length of her hair is now to the middle of her back and braided. Eyes of once lively and dazzling emerald eyes are now dull... dull since the time her raven haired childhood crush came (more like dragged) back to Konoha (courtesy of a certain loud mouthed blond )

Now don't get me wrong, ever since the time Sasuke refused to came back on the first to second attempts, Sakura herself has came to terms and even dubbed this crush as a 'absolute ridiculous infatuation,' thus having no such feelings of romance for the duck ass.

That said, the problem did not lie in Sasuke though, in fact the cause is a certain red head he brought along with him.

The girl of 17 sat in deep thought as her glazed eyes stare out of the window.

_" *Sigh* I knew that Karin was out for something the minute I saw her together with Naruto and the others... Heh...Wish I knew she was out for me..."_

The pinkette laughed in dry humour with not a trace of glee on her face.

-KNOCK! KNOCK!-

Sakura eyes shifted towards the door, not started by the sudden presences behind her door as she could feel the chakra coming from whoever it was. Casually standing up, the konoichi walk forward and opened her door.

_"Good Day Haruno-san, Hokage-sama would to see you immediately!"_

An ANBU in all his glory, stood tall and alert informed her. The pinkette gave a slight nod of her head as an answer, no doubt bored out of her wits. At that, the ninja gave a bow before leaping off onto the roof tops and running off.

With another sigh, Sakura did a few handsigns before she vanished in a dance of sakura petals.

•~•~•~At the Hokage's office~•~•~•

_"... and that is all! Oh and one more thing, the Akatsuki are no longer after the Tail Beasts so-"_

At that very moment, a furry of flower petals appear in front of the desk where Tsunade sat beside a standing Shizune, cutting her words off.

_"You called for me Shisou?"_

Sakura asked as she stood from her crouched position on the now decorated with sakura petals floor, paying no heed to note the presences of the others or... perhaps, she simply did not care?

The busty women's honey coloured eyes soften at the sight of her prized student, Sakura is like a daughter her! Closing her eyes for a split second, she reopens them to review harden eyes and continues.

_"Anyway as I was saying, the Akatsuki are no longer after the Tail Beasts! Therefore, Konoha has formed a alliance with the Akatsuki and-"_

_"WHAT?! Oba-chan! Are you mad?! They are crazy murders! This is dangerous!"_

Naruto shouted out loud in shock and disbelieve clear on his face.

_"Naruto... will you stop jumping in and let me finish what I'm saying?!"_

The busty blond shout out in frustration with her eyes glowing red and her blond tresses of hair flying around her face, giving her a very demonic look.

_"This is the tenth time you interrupted me! One fucking more time, you're flying out of this bloody window!"_

Tsunade exclaimed as she jab her finger at the direction of the window behind her.

_"Eeek!"_

The terrified Naruto shriek a rather girly scream as he took cover behind Sasuke.

Causing the majority of the people in the room to sweat-drop as a reaction. In the case of Sakura who's back was facing the group of ninjas 'listen' and Sai with his usual creepy smile.

_"Ahmn.. Hokage sama, you were saying?"_

Shizune asked in a attempt to lighten up the mood of the room with her eyes close and a side-fisted hand to her mouth as she cough the question out

_"Oh yes... I need to talk to Sakura, Kakashi and Neji I need you two to stay... and Ino as well."_

Tsunade paused before continuing.

Exactly at this very moment, Karin just had to decide to open her mouth showing crooked teeth, letting her window-shattering voice loose to rampage.

_"Why?! Is there anything that is that large of a secret in which this 'creature' has to stay?!"_

The redhead made a disgusted face and twist it into a ugly sneer as her shrill voice shot into the room again.

_"I mean, come on! Everyone knows how weak that whore is!" _As she said this, it earned a few laughs. While the others reacted in different ways with Ino looking down in shame clearly embarrassed by her so-called friends, Tsunade, Neji and Kakashi glaring draggers, Shikamaru his infamous yawn, Shizune with her roll of eyes, while Sai although still had his usual smile on his face, a twitch at the corner of his mouth could be detected if one stare extra hard.

The Hokage sighed as she begin, giving yet another glare to the slut of a poor excuse of a ninja.

_"Karin why are you here in my office? I asked for the chunins and above ranks-"_

_"Oh... Didn't see you lot here..."_

Sakura turned her body to face the rest as she spat out her words coldly in a lazy mocking fashion almost perfectly mimicking a certain Nara. Once again interrupting her Shisuo, not that the busty women minded.

_"And honestly... you should take a look in the mirror before opening those things you call your mouth."_

Sakura commented with a icy smirk, while Karin fumed with anger shouting tactless insults at the pinkette.

Completely ignoring her, she greeted the few she still trust with a slight smile,

_"Kakashi... (A nod) Ino-chan... (A happy smile) Shika... (A lazy blink of the eye + a "troublesome") Neji-san... (A nod) Shizu-nee... (A warm smile) Sai... (An extreme fake-creepy smile {Sai is Sai})."_

As she acknowledge them, the rest started to filter out of the office with a redhead being drag out by a weapon mistress and green spandex wearing ninja.

With the door closed, a seal was placed on it by Shizune. Allowing the ninjas to talk in private. Shizune walk back to the side of the table where the slug sanin sat as she begin to talk.

_"Alright Sakura listen well! The Akatsuki has made a alliance with Konoha as I had just said. In return, of this agreement, they are in need of a medic..."_

With that Tsunade's voice change and seem to take on a lower and more business like tone. Causing Shizune to grip the notebook she is holding tighter, a look of nervousness on her face.

_"Haruno Sakura of the Leaf, do you here by accept this S-class mission in which you are to join the Akatsuki as a member and medic?"_

As of on cue, a soft restrained gasps escaped from the young platinum blonde kunoichi while the eyes of the two shinobis's eyes widen in surprise.

The slug sanin continued asking her youngest daughter figure while ignoring the others, as both Shizune and herself both secretly hoped in their hearts that Sakura would turn down the mission.

_'No way in bloody hell am I going to send my student to a harem of man! Especially when I heard the only female member has left the Akatsuki to marry and live a regular non-shinobi!'_

Tsunade thought bitterly.

But at the same time, it was her that knows very well that going over to the Akatsuki may be a great thing for Sakura, a once in a lifetime chance to get even stronger. But she ,Jaraiya and Shizune were afraid... what if she doesn't return?

**Thank you for reading!**  
**Please review!****Or I won't write the next chapter!**

**Munching on pepero white cookies,**  
**Misaki**


End file.
